Igneel Dragneel
Igneel Dragneel is the 17 year-old son of Fire Dragon Slayer Future Natsu Dragneel and Future Lucy Heartfilia, a Mage of the Future Fairy Tail Guild, and the franternal twin brother of his sister, Layla Dragneel. Background Physical Appearance Igneel is a tall, muscular young man with broad shoulders and a relaxed facial expression. He inherited traits from his parents such as his father's spiky pink hair (although his has a fringe in between his eyes), and olive-colored irises, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face. He generally wears a pair of trendy, dark-framed glasses to prove his intellect and knowledge. His red Guild Mark is on his left pectoral muscle. He also has a vicious, ragged-looking scar that ran through his right hip and curved across the left side his stomach, and then across his right shoulder that snaked its way across his body; this scar was given from his tragic encounter with Ryo's Group in his timeline, and it's this scar that makes him feel pain whenever their presence is being sensed. Igneel wears a white, long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black, button down vest on top of it. He also wears two black wristbands on both wrists, black slacks held by a black leather belt with a few pouches around his waist, and a pair of black lace-less dress shoes. He also wears his foster grandfather's white, scale-patterned scarf to honor the memory of his father. While wearing the Celestial Spirit Armor from the Celestial Spirit Knight, Igneel wears silver plated armor that covered his chest and abdomen, while wearing a pair of black, heavy gloves since his armor is sleeveless. His dress pants are changed to more baggier, black pants that is tapered out at the waist, with a pair of armored, shin-high boots. He still wears his glasses and his father's white scarf. Personality In contrast to his father's and fraternal twin sister's daredevil and dense personalities, Igneel is more of a calm, quiet, and polite individual. He is also extremely mature for such a young age, and has an outlook on life that is rarely seen by others. Like his mother, he is very intelligent, and has a great deal of knowledge of the magic world in his timeline. But like his father, Igneel is, in fact, a very loyal, valiant, and protective friend, rushing towards their aid and becoming dedicated to protecting the peace and good of the innocent, as well as defending the honor of Fairy Tail, showing immense anger towards anyone who insults it's name, or insults the people that gave their lives to defend it in his world. However, Igneel is also quite aloof because of the secrets he's been hiding. Born from a dark future, he couldn't bare the thought of telling the parents in the present timeline about what happened until he's ready in one year. Synopsis Abilities Light Caster: A sub-form of Light Magic taught to him by the Celestial Spirit Knight. This form of Light Magic allows him to use it for offensive purposes, like generating beams of light at his targets or creating light-based constructs for melee combat. For defensive purposes, he can create light shields, flashes of light to blind his targets, or generate a ball of light to heal the injuries of a specific person he selects. His mastery of this magic allows him to use multiple spells in rapid succession, and still have power left over. *'Shock Blast': *'Light Sword': *'Light Shield': *'Light Spear': *'Light Clone': *'Healer's Light': *'Light Tonfa': *'Light Hammer': *'Blinding Light': *'Multi-Light Blade Technique': *'Light Caster's Ultimate Technique': **'Shock Point': Celestial Spirit Magic: *'Force Gate Closure': *'Celestial Saber': ** Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Weapons Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Genius Intellect: Vast Magic Power: Equipment Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Future Fairy Tail Members Category:Wizard Saint-class Combatants Category:Future Category:Dragneel Family Category:Main Characters Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Expert Weapons Specialists